Transaction alert messages are used to notify consumers that transactions have been conducted with their payment cards. For example, a user may receive an alert message regarding a recent transaction conducted at a gas station or with an online merchant. The alert message may contain transaction data such as the amount of the transaction, the time the transaction occurred, and the name of the merchant. The alert message may be sent to the user's mobile phone so that the consumer is notified that a transaction occurred.
Such alert messages could be improved so that they allow different persons associated with a payment account to quickly and easily communicate with each other.
Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.